Galatea imperfecta
by xochipilli
Summary: La vio llorando al pie de las escaleras y vio potencial desperdiciado, la tomó bajo su tutelaje y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía una magnífica obra entre sus manos. // ¿Cuántos segundos hacen una eternidad? No los suficientes.


**Título:** Galatea imperfecta.

**Renuncia legal**: Nada que reconozcan es mío, esta historia no me aporta ganancias monetarias.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría: **Universo Alterno paralelo a la historia de HP, non-canon, OoC, Dark Hermione (al menos un poco, en realidad casi nada), CrackFic (creo), etc.

**Pareja:** Hermione Granger / Tom Ryddle-Lord Voldemort

**Sinopsis: **La vio llorando al pie de las escaleras y vio potencial desperdiciado, la tomó bajo su tutelaje y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía una magnífica obra entre sus manos. ¿Cuántos segundos hacen una eternidad? No los suficientes.

* * *

Galatea imperfecta

¿Cuántos segundos hacen una eternidad?

¿Cuántas cinceladas para perfeccionar a Galatea?

¿Cuántas almas para salvar a Pigmalión?

1

Su obsesión había empezado desde ese primer año escolar del niño-que-vivió, cuando estaba aprisionado en el cuerpo de ese mediocre mago, Quirrell. La vio desde el primer día de clases, dando respuestas que no debería saber y haciendo preguntas en las que no debería pensar. Usando su varita como si hubiera nacido con ella. Una sangre sucia con una mente intrigante, en ese entonces su único plan era robar la Piedra Filosofal, justo en ese momento se dirigía a las mazmorras para dejar entrar al estúpido trol, pero al ver todo ese potencial…

—¿Es-tatás bi-bien?

La chiquilla intentó controlar su llanto y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas, iba corriendo rumbo al baño de niñas hasta que las escaleras movibles la obligaron a detenerse.

—Profesor Quirrell —saludó sorprendida y avergonzada, le daba pena que el profesor la viera llorar—. Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias.

—Las n-n-niñas in-t-t-teligentes no lloran —continuó el profesor viendo compasivamente a la pequeña castaña, después su mirada se volvió traviesa y sonrió de lado—, se desquitan —susurró con una voz más suave y a la vez más profunda.

Hermione miró confundida a su profesor.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó con la misma calidad de voz, era tan suave y conspiradora, era una voz que en ese momento a Hermione la hizo sentir comprendida y segura.

—Ronald Weasley —reveló la chica—, se burló de mí en clase y al salir habló mal de mí enfrente de todos sus amigos porque le corregí un embrujo —relató.

El mago asintió, las escaleras llegaron a ellos y Quirrell bajó unos escalones para estar más al nivel de la niña.

—Los mediocres no soportan ni siquiera que los brillantes pasen a su lado porque en cuanto lo hacen la mezquindad de su propia mente queda al descubierto; esta escuela está llena de mediocres y los niños son crueles, estoy seguro de que Weasley no ha sido el primero y no va a ser el último, por eso el genio está condenado a la soledad, Hermione —explicó Quirrell, su mirada se había vuelta más seria y oscura.

Hermione sentía que estaba entrando en trance, arrullada por la voz susurrante del mago.

—No tengas miedo de la soledad, no tengas miedo de sus burlas ni de su escarnio, debes estar por encima de ellos, no dejes que te bajen a su nivel para ser aceptada, pelea por tu derecho a ser la más brillante de la escuela; y cuando digan que eres una insoportable sabelotodo, tú restriégales tu genialidad en la cara; búrlate de su mediocridad, ríete cuando ellos obtengan un "Trol" y tú un "Extraordinario"; no necesitas de ellos, tú tienes amigos más importantes, más sinceros, fieles, poderosos —concluyó señalando los libros que la castaña llevaba.

Hermione tragó saliva y no pudo despegar sus ojos de la mirada de Quirrell, en ese momento se sentía inspirada, al fin alguien la comprendía, al fin alguien entendía y la aconsejaba, la motivaba.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

El mago asintió y sonrió satisfecho, esperaba que la niña se diera cuenta de que no estaba hablando con Quirrell sino con… el Otro.

—Soy Tom Ryddle.

—¿Está atrapado en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Él me maldijo, me encerró en su cuerpo, estaba experimentando con magia oscura y su maldición salió mal, mi cuerpo original está muerto y yo no puedo liberarme —explicó Lord Voldemort.

—Pero ¿y qué va a hacer si logra liberarse y si no tiene un cuerpo al cual ir? —preguntó la castaña tratando de analizar la situación.

Una expresión de angustia y desolación cruzó el rostro del Quirrell. –No lo sé, sólo quiero ser libre, intenté pedirle ayuda al profesor Dumbledore pero cada vez que estoy cerca de él, Quirrell me confina al calabozo de su mente, en este momento sólo he podido salir porque él estaba distraído —explicó Lord Voldemort.

—Yo puedo hablar con el profesor…

—No, no sería buena idea, Quirrell me mataría —advirtió con su voz todavía penetrante y tranquila.

Hermione seguía suspensa en la mirada y en la voz del mago, —¿qué puedo hacer?

Lord Voldemort sonrió.

—Por el momento sólo hablar conmigo, parece que es fácil tomar control de este cuerpo cuando hablo contigo, tal vez sea porque Quirrell no te ve como una amenaza —explicó.

La castaña asintió y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

—He visto tu trabajo en clase, eres buena pero podrías ser mejor, ¿quieres que te ayude? —ofreció casi con aburrimiento.

Hermione volteó nuevamente al hombre y se quedó atrapada en su mirada.

—Puedo enseñarte todo lo que los maestros no te explican, puedo moldear tu poder según la forma más conveniente a tus aptitudes, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ser Galatea?

.

.

.

2

_Querido Tom:_

_Lo logré, anexo a esta carta, te envío el diario que recuperé de la niña Weasley, te alegrará saber que supe contener mi curiosidad y no lo leí, ya te imaginarás lo difícil que eso fue para mí, todavía no me has dicho para qué lo quieres y creo que me merezco una explicación, algo me dice que el diario está relacionado con los ataques del basilico, desde que me pediste que buscara el diario lo supuse, no ha habido ningún ataque desde entonces, y por eso te mereces un premio, hiciste que pararan los ataques sin pisar Hogwarts. _

_Ya leí los libros que me recomendaste en tu última carta, tuve algunos problemas para conseguir los últimos dos de la lista, están almacenados en la sección prohibida y conseguir un pase no es fácil pero no dejé que eso me detuviera, saqué varias notas y tengo muchas dudas que también van adjuntas a esta carta. _

_Tenías razón sobre el libro de "La historia de Hogwarts", comparado con "La otra historia", es un libro bastante malo, ya lo quité de mi lista de los diez mejores libros que he leído, espero que me puedas recomendar otro libro sobre el movimiento de Grindelwald, es mucho más interesante estudiar la historia de los vencidos que de los vencedores. _

_¿Sabes? Estuve pensando mucho en lo que me preguntabas la otra vez sobre ¿por qué está bien que gryffindors como Harry Potter y su amigo vean hacia abajo a los "cobardes" como Malfoy pero no está bien que los más inteligentes hagan lo mismo con los idiotas? Aquí todos me detestan porque soy una "empollona sabelotodo", cada vez que corrijo a Weasley, él y sus amigos voltean a verme con odio y me insultan, nadie en la escuela me perdona que sepa más que ellos; ¿pero acaso ellos no son iguales? He visto a los hufflepuffs mirar con velado disgusto a los perezosos y detestan a los que creen injustos, los ravenclaws no se juntan con los que no estudian tanto como ellos (aunque tampoco con los que son más inteligentes que ellos, como yo), los gryffindors se creen mejores que los cobardes y no tienen reparos en pregonarlo, ¿por qué entonces está mal que yo me jacte de mi inteligencia superior?_

_Creo que llegué a una respuesta: porque los valientes gryffindors, los estudiosos ravenclaws y los trabajadores hufflepuffs van en masa, en cambio el de mente brillante va solo, ya lo decías una vez, el genio está condenado a la soledad, hoy, después de haber tenido que embrujar a la mitad de mi casa por haber participado en las burlas de Weasley, lo acepté. _

_Hoy me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo, es liberador renunciar al tonto anhelo de ser aceptada, siempre que escuchaba sus burlas me decía que no importaban pero en el fondo todavía había esperanza y dolor, hoy no, eso terminó. _

_Creo que eso es todo, espero no aburrirte con los divagues de una adolescente de Hogwarts, sé que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer pero recuerda que la Piedra Filosofal no te da energía ilimitada, sólo media vida eterna en un cuerpo prestado, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que vas a encontrar una mejor solución en poco tiempo. _

_Se despide. _

_Hermione._

_P.d. Mis padres siguen sin contestar mis cartas, creo que tenías razón, no puedo pedirles que acepten algo que está más allá de su comprensión. _

_._

_._

_._

3

–Esto es un mal plan, te lo digo desde ahora, si alguien en Gryffindor te ve… bueno me linchan. Yo quería comprar ese gato tan lindo, Crookshanks, me recordó a mí, pero tenías que salir con este plan tan nefasto, si mis padres se enteran de que me "compré" una serpiente como mascota con el dinero que me dieron por mi cumpleaños… bueno, en realidad no creo que les importe, ya nada de lo que hago les importa… ¡Que no te enrosques en mi cuello!

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Tom? ¿Qué tal si alguien se da cuenta? ¿No podías haber sido un gato? Es que me da cosa tocarte así, estás todo verde y tienes escamas… no, no Tom, no te enrosques… quítate. ¡Ya! Siento que me vas a ahorcar… bueno está bien, enróscate en mi cintura y mantén tu cabeza escondida ¿entiendes? Voy a usar el giratiempos y si sigues sacando tu cabeza la vas a perder en la hora pasada…

.

.

.

4

—¡Señorita Granger, quédese un momento! —ordenó la ronca voz de Alastor Moody al concluir la clase.

Hermione asintió y permaneció sentada mientras los demás salían, cuando sólo quedaban en el salón ellos dos, se acercó al hombre.

—Escúchame bien niña, no sé qué es lo que mi Señor ve en ti…

—No me hables así Crouch, no sé de qué te quejas, he cumplido con mi parte, Potter salió vivo de la primera prueba gracias a mí.

—Casi vivo, ¿realmente no podías enseñarle algo mejor que "Accio"? Si al menos el idiota se hubiera _accio-ado_ un cerebro…

—¿Tú crees que es fácil enseñarle algo a ese zoquete perezoso? La mitad del tiempo se está quejando de que su Weasley está peleado con él y la otra mitad practica su rutina de angustia, "pobre de mí, ¿por qué yo?" —dijo Hermione con tono quejumbroso, ya era demasiado que se hubiera tenido que acercar al idiota de Potter para ayudarlo en las pruebas, ¿ahora también debería convertirlo en un mago inteligente? No sabía exactamente cuál era el plan de Tom, pero el hombre le debía una buena.

—Presiónalo más…

—Si lo presiono más lo voy a aplastar —interrumpió Hermione.

—Intenta enseñarle maldiciones…

—Potter no podría hacer una maldición ni aunque le mataras a Weasley —volvió a interrumpir la castaña, no iba a tolerar que Crouch intentara decirle qué hacer con Potter.

—Pues no me importa qué es lo que tengas que hacer Granger pero Potter ya sólo tiene unos días para la segunda prueba y lo único que yo te he visto hacer es coquetear con ese búlgaro retrasado —regañó Barty Crouch iunior en la voz de Alastor Moody.

—Potter va estar listo —aclaró Hermione enojada.

—Más te vale —advirtió el mago.

—No me amenaces.

.

.

—Ya puedes dejar de devorarme con la mirada, Hermione —dijo Lord Voldemort con una mueca que en cualquier otro sería una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, es que es tan raro, estoy acostumbrada a verte con las apariencias más extrañas pero ésta se lleva el primer lugar —dijo Hermione sin despegar sus ojos del hombre, era alto y delgado, pálido, sus ojos eran rojos, sus dedos largos y finos, su cabello negro y corto lo hacía parecer más blanco aún… tenía una apariencia extraordinaria, y la presencia… Tom tenía una presencia mágica que fulguraba como fuego en las venas… intoxicante, no podría apartar los ojos de él si tratara.

Lord Voldemort se observó un momento en el espejo, a pesar de todo, la noche no había sido un completo desperdicio, sí, Potter había logrado escapar pero no importaba, ahora que tenía una cuerpo joven y fuerte, y un poder mágico completamente recuperado, matar al niño sería otro paso más en un plan más grande.

—Debo decir que obtuve buenos resultados; por primera vez en años, mi fuerza está completamente restablecida —admitió Lord Voldemort caminando hacía la castaña, se sentó frente a ella y la observó unos segundos, sonrió complacido, se congratuló nuevamente por haber conquistado la confianza y el cariño de esa niña insegura de primer grado, había sido una de las mejores inversiones de su vida, gracias a Hermione había podido robar la Piedra Filosofal, había recuperado uno de sus Horcruxes, había encontrado a dos de sus sirvientes, se había desecho del inservible Sirius Black, y había llegado a Potter, no podía esperar a que la chica alcanzara todo su potencial mágico.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso? —preguntó Lord Voldemort viendo el frasco que estaba a los pies de la castaña, era un escarabajo.

—No lo sé aún —admitió Hermione observando con disgusto el insecto.

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Hermione. —La gente simple piensa que para poder hacer una maldición hay que desear de corazón hacerle daño a la víctima pero no es cierto, no hay necesidad de usar las emociones si se tiene el poder mágico suficiente, es peligroso dejar que nuestra magia dependa de nuestro estado de ánimo porque entonces se vuelve incontrolable e inservible. Mis detractores piensan que voy por el mundo regocijándome en el dolor ajeno, pero no es así, todo lo que hago, lo hago con un fin, todas mis acciones tienen un motivo importante para mi causa.

Tomó el frasco del suelo y le quitó la tapa, —inténtalo —pidió con su voz susurrante.

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó, no era difícil, sólo tenía que hacerlo con el mismo ánimo con el que hacía todos los demás hechizos y embrujos que conocía, con la plena convicción de que era una bruja inteligente y poderosa, capaz de hacer el embrujo más complejo.

El escarabajo se retorció en el frasco unos segundos hasta que Hermione bajó su varita. Lord Voldemort volvió colocarle la tapa y lo regresó al suelo, después se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una mano de dedos largos a la castaña.

Confundida, Hermione aceptó la mano de Tom y se puso de pie, el hombre la guió hasta una habitación contigua, era un cuarto de reuniones, estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin y escudos de familias antiguas. Tom la llevó hasta la silla reservada para él y le ofreció asiento, la castaña se sentó y lo observó con expectación, Tom se alejó unos pasos y le comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

—Me conoces desde hace casi cinco años pero me parece que todavía no sabes quién soy… Soy un Revolucionario, planeo llevar a las personas que creen en mí a la victoria, mi gente me sigue no por quién soy sino por lo que soy, un Líder, un hombre inamovible e indomable, soy honesto y sé comandar a mis seguidores, hay algo en mí que es inquebrantable y eso es la confianza, he tropezado con piedras a lo largo del camino y he llagado a tambalear pero nunca he caído y nunca he abandonado mis ideales, a más de diez años después de mi primer levantamiento, mis hombres siguen dispuestos a dar la vida por mi porque confían en que no voy a fallarles, jamás les he mentido, nunca les hice creer que el camino a la victoria sería fácil, todos ellos saben que su probabilidad de vivir para ver la sociedad que soñamos no es alta pero no están en esta lucha para morir de vejez, están en esta lucha para morir por eso en lo que creen si es necesario, y confían en que yo sepa usar sus muertes para alcanzar nuestra victoria, me siguen porque saben que yo no voy a dejar que sus muertes sean en vano, me siguen porque saben que no voy a descansar hasta no triunfar, me siguen porque saben que por cada uno de ellos haría trizas la prisión de Azkaban, rompería con mis propias manos las cadenas que los aprisionan.

—Peleamos porque la sociedad mágica actual es un poderío de masas, somos una minoría peleando contra una dictadura proletaria, la sociedad nos oprime y califica nuestra idiosincrasia de errónea simplemente porque no pensamos como ellos lo hacen, no ven que lo que es bueno para ellos no lo es para nosotros, no ven que nuestra causa es el Mundo Mágico entero, anhelamos una nueva sociedad.

—Nuestro movimiento necesita mentes brillantes como la tuya, mujeres independientes y fuertes que sepan qué es lo quieren y no teman pelar por ello, poderes como el tuyo, inquebrantables e infinitos. ¿Quieres ser parte de esto, Hermione? ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? No voy a mentirte, la batalla no va a ser fácil y tendrías que renunciar a tu vida en el mundo muggle, a todo lo que fuiste; pero si lo haces, puedes estar segura de que nunca vas a pelear sola, jamás tendrás que volver a temer el escarnio de esa sociedad dominante que inhibe a genios como el nuestro.

Lord Voldemort hablaba no sólo con palabras sino con su cuerpo y con su magia, durante todo su pequeño discurso la castaña había sido acariciada por la palpitante voz mientras el poder mágico de Voldemort se esparcía por la habitación e inundaba sus sentidos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Tom se acercó a la castaña que continuaba sentada y la tomó del mentón, Hermione lo vio a los ojos sin apartar la mirada.

—Todos los días me pareces un poco más perfecta —murmuró para sí mismo—. Piénsalo Galatea —susurró con un tono suave.

Hermione no dijo nada y Lord Voldemort no esperaba que lo hiciera, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sintiendo la mirada de la chica a sus espaldas.

En cuanto Lord Voldemort hubo salido, la castaña se hundió en la silla y cerró los ojos.

Tom Ryddle, su único amigo, su confidente, la única persona en quien confiaba, era Lord Voldemort, lo sospechaba desde hacía meses.

En el fondo siempre había sabido que había algo oscuro en Tom pero nunca había sido un problema, y ahora, el que Tom fuera Lord Voldemort, no tenía por que cambiar nada, Tom no la rechazaba por su sangre, y ella no rechazaría a Tom por su ideología.

.

.

.

5

Hermione estaba enojada, realmente furiosa, todo su esfuerzo en la escuela había sido arruinado por un grupo de mortífagos ineptos, lo único que los idiotas debían hacer era arrebatarle la maldita profecía a Potter, ¿qué tan difícil era eso?

Ella en cambio, había tenido que pasar la mayor parte del año acercándose al chico, vigilando cada movimiento, había hecho desaparecer por un día entero al tarado de Weasley para que Potter cayera en la trampa, le había ayudado a Potter a escapar de Umbridge, y todo para que un grupo de prófugos idiotas echara a perder el esfuerzo de todo un año.

Al menos Tom estaba castigando el error.

—¡Estoy rodeado de imbéciles! —gritó el líder de los mortífagos.

—Mi señor, por favor… —imploró Bellatrix.

—¡Calla! —gritó Lord Voldemort.

Acababan de regresar del Departamento de Misterios, la misión encomendada a sus mejores mortífagos había sido un rotundo fracaso y Lord Voldemort estaba escupiendo ira.

—¡Crucio! —maldijo a Bellatrix porque de alguna forma tenía que descargar su furia antes de reunirse a solas con su espía.

La mujer cayó al suelo entre espasmos y gritos de dolor, después de varios minutos sus gritos quejumbrosos comenzaron a aplacar a Lord Voldemort.

—No puede ser que una niña de dieciséis años haga un mejor trabajo que todos ustedes juntos —se quejó Lord Voldemort.

Hermione arrugó el ceño desde debajo de su máscara, ¿había sido un insulto para ella o para ellos?

—Mi señor, si me permitiera…

—¡Calla!

Antes de volver a perder el control de su ira, Lord Voldemort se dio la vuelta y dejó a Bellatrix en el suelo, Hermione salió detrás de él, no pudo evitar enviarle a Bellatrix una mirada de superioridad a pesar de que la mujer no la podía ver, detestaba a esa bruja. Hermione y Voldemort caminaron por los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy hasta llegar a las habitaciones privadas de Tom.

—Dame buenas noticias, Hermione —dijo Lord Voldemort, su tono era amenazante.

Hermione no se dejó intimidar por Tom, sonrió porque afortunadamente tenía buenas noticias para sorprenderlo, a ella le disgustaban pero serían buenas oportunidades de todas formas.

—Potter piensa que somos amigos y los Weasley me invitaron a pasar el verano en su casa —informó quitándose su indumentaria mortífaga.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lord Voldemort con curiosidad.

—Porque estuve con ellos en sus últimas dos aventuras creen que soy parte de su banda de imbéciles… me parece que Potter se cree interesado en mí —explicó la castaña.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Lord Voldemort enojado.

—Bueno, el niño da señales confusas, me besó cuando lo "consolé" por la muerte del guardabosques en el Departamento de Misterios pero en seguida se fue con su novia, y después me dijo que ya habían terminado —relató Hermione con desidia.

—Confía en ti? —preguntó Lord Voldemort.

—Sí, he tenido la mala suerte de ser su paño de lágrimas, en tercer grado porque le mataste a Sirius Black, en cuarto lo ayudé en el torneo, y ahora por lo de Hagrid.

—Excelente, ya tengo un espía en la Orden del Fénix, pero contigo entre ellos… en ti confiarían plenamente —comentó Lord Voldemort con su mirada maquiavélica fija en Hermione—. Que no te vuelva a tocar —ordenó prepotente.

La castaña hizo un gesto de desagrado pero asintió de todas formas, no podría decir que la nueva misión le sorprendía, y lo de Potter realmente no tenía ni que ordenarlo.

Tom apreció al gesto de disgusto en su neófita espía, no le agradaba la idea de que la castaña pasara tanto tiempo en compañía del grupo de Dumbledore porque temía que le metieran ideas extrañas en la cabeza, la castaña ponía su lealtad en donde ponía su cariño, si Hermione cambiaba el objeto de su afecto, Lord Voldemort y sus planes estarían en problemas, por eso debía vigilarla de cerca.

Cuando era niña, Hermione Granger era una buena inversión, solitaria y resentida con todos sus compañeros, sedienta de compañía, fácilmente manipulable.

Lord Voldemort había sido su primer amigo y era el único, se aprovechó de su papel en la vida de Hermione para mostrarle los campos de la magia más temidos y menos explotados, los más complejos y menos investigados; le había enseñado a ignorar a los niños que la molestaban, le había enseñado a ser orgullosa y arrogante, a no sonrojarse por los cumplidos de sus maestros sino a aceptarlos como datos evidentes, le señaló la debilidad e hipocresía de sus compañeros gryffindors; poco a poco le fue borrando de la cabeza las viejas enseñanzas axiológicas de sus padres, endureció su corazón con crudas teorías sobre la tendencia natural del hombre a ser un sobreviviente asesino, le llenó la cabeza de fría lógica y racionalidad extrema, la alejó de sus padres muggles, la hizo calculadora e inmisericorde.

Y hoy, Hermione Granger era un arma de dos filos.

Era imprescindible mantenerla contenta.

—Ven aquí, Oscura Galatea, tengo un obsequio para ti —dijo Lord Voldemort caminando hacía su escritorio.

—¿Otra cobra? — preguntó Hermione con sospecha.

—No, esta vez es un libro —dijo Lord Voldemort sacando de un cajón un libro grande y viejo.

Hermione sonrió pero ya se esperaba algo así, Tom siempre le estaba dando cosas, en especial libros, cada semana le mandaba paquetes a Hogwarts.

—Éste era mío, Galatea, es uno de los libros más complejos sobre las Artes Oscuras, ya nadie lo edita, tiene anotaciones mías, espero que las entiendas —anunció Lord Voldemort.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a examinar el libro, acarició el adorno de la pasta y lo abrió con cuidado; se sorprendió cuando Tom, aprovechando su cercanía, se inclinó a lamerle la oreja y susurrarle ruidos extraños, pero no le molestó, Tom siempre la había fascinado y su comportamiento extraño la fascinaba aún más.

.

.

.

6

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Dudas de mí?

Lord Voldemort permaneció imperturbable, analizó las palabras que le acababa de relatar la castaña con cuidado y finalmente asintió.

—¿Estás segura de que tu disgusto por él no está nublando tu buen juicio? —preguntó Lord Voldemort todavía sin creerle totalmente a la castaña.

—Lo respeto, tiene amplios conocimientos en el campo de pociones y el de Artes Oscuras, pero sé que estoy en lo correcto… aunque no pueda probarlo —insistió Hermione—. Un doble agente no tiene lealtad salvo la propia, detesta a sus dos amos por igual pero favorece al que le ofrezca más, y lo que tú le puedes ofrecer… a él no le interesa, ¿no te das cuenta? Debiste saberlo desde esa misma noche, te pidió específicamente que no la mataras y lo hiciste, te odia desde entonces.

—¿Por esa sangre sucia? —preguntó incrédulo Lord Voldemort, observó a su Galatea con altanería, jamás debió haberle contado la historia de esa noche.

—Sí, por lo que me contaste tú y por lo que me ha dicho Potter, es obvio que Snape la quería, y tú la mataste, está con nosotros por venganza —explicó la castaña paciente, no podía creer que Lord Voldemort no se hubiera dado cuenta, era obvio.

—Pero era una sangre sucia, seguro la quería matar él, por eso me pidió que no lo hiciera —explicó Lord Voldemort con un tono más exasperado, convenientemente se había olvidado de que Hermione también era una sangre sucia.

—¿Sabes? Si lo piensas detenidamente, Snape fue el culpable de que esa noche sucediera como sucedió, si no te hubiera hablado de la profecía no habrías ido a buscar a los Potter y por lo tanto no habrías marcado al niño como "tu igual", no le habrías dado tus poderes; pero además, si Snape no hubiera intercedido por la mujer, tú jamás hubieras negociado con ella, habrías llegado y matado a todos sin darles tiempo de trabajar su magia antigua, la madre se sacrificó porque tú le permitiste hacerlo, pensabas dejarla vivir para entregársela a Snape, pero ella escogió morir por su hijo… Fue Snape el que te puso en esa posición, fue por su culpa que tú le diste opciones a la madre y al darle opciones le diste la opción de proteger y fue así que la magia antigua fue posible, no por el poder de ella sino por una estúpida y paradójica trampa lingüística —explicó Hermione con su tono arrogante sabelotodo.

Para cuando Hermione terminó de hablar, Lord Voldemort ya estaba destellando furia, caminó por la habitación hasta conseguir calmarse un poco.

—Voy a matarlo —anunció Lord Voldemort con frialdad.

—Hazlo cuanto antes, ha estado inmiscuyéndose demasiado en la misión del niño Malfoy —dijo la castaña.

Lord Voldemort sonrió perversamente y caminó hacia la bruja.

—¿Te divierten las peripecias del pequeño Draco? —preguntó Lord Voldemort con una media sonrisa de honesta pero perversa diversión.

La castaña rió encantada, —Potter lo encontró llorando en el baño de niñas —reveló entre risas.

Lord Voldemort, como buen Señor Oscuro, rió malévolamente por un segundo, después se sentó junto a la castaña en el diván sobre el que estaba recostada y con la afilada punta de su dedo índice derecho comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad, desató sin dificultad el nudo de su bata y continuó el libre recorrido de sus contornos.

—Dumbledore destruyó uno de tus Horcruxes —informó Hermione con distracción, perdida en la aterciopelada sensación.

Al escucharla, Lord Voldemort enfureció nuevamente y el dedo que había estado acariciando la cadera de la castaña se convirtió en una garra que le reventó la piel.

Hermione se mordió el labio pero no gritó, su mirada oscura se dilató aún más, Lord Voldemort sonrió al notar la excitación de su Galatea y se inclinó a lamer el hilo de sangre que había brotado del rasguño.

.

.

.

7

Se lo merecía.

Realmente se lo merecía.

Por imbécil y por idiota. Por haber confiado en Snape aún después de lo que habían hablado.

Por haber guardado sus Horcruxes en la Mansión Malfoy.

Por no haberle permitido desenmascararse ante la estúpida Orden antes de tiempo.

Le había advertido, le había dicho, y aún así.

El hombre era un arrogante idiota, se lo merecía.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Finalmente se acabó! —exclamó uno de los tantos Weasleys, quién sabía cuál de todos.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

¡Aagh! No podía ese Potter quitarle sus asquerosas manos de encima por favor, pero no lo expresó en voz alta, en vez de eso sonrió forzadamente y se acomodó en los brazos de Harry Potter, el maldito-niño-que-triunfó. Tom explotaría de ira si pudiera verla ahora.

—Bien, sólo un poco sorprendida —respondió con rabia contenida.

—Oye, que falta de fe —se quejó otro de los pelirrojos, uno de tantos.

—¿Pero están seguros de que está muerto? —preguntó por décima vez, 'por favor digan que no'.

—Totalmente, y esta vez permanentemente —aseguró Harry.

Por primera vez en ocho años Hermione quería llorar pero se controló, eso no la llevaría a nada.

—¿Y los mortífagos? —preguntó la castaña, buscando entre los cuerpos caras conocidas.

—Los Malfoy detuvieron a los que intentaron huir…

La furia de la castaña seguía escalando mientras escuchaba el recuento de Neville. ¿Malfoy? Los iba a matar a los tres, malditos traidores.

—No me siento bien, voy a ir mi casa a intentar descansar —anunció Hermione.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Harry, todavía afectado por los sucesos del día, al fin había terminado.

Hermione quería maldecir al Elegido pero ahora que Tom había muerto debía ser más inteligente, debía actuar más cautelosamente.

—No es necesario, mis padres deben estar en casa y van a querer interrogarme —se excusó tratando de no sonar tan fría, no podía llevar a Potter a su casa porque no tenía forma de explicarle por qué no había visto a sus padres desde cuarto año y por qué vivía en la Mansión Ryddle.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió el joven mago.

—Harry, deja que se vaya, le va a caer bien un poco de descanso —dijo Ginny Weasley.

Hermione no sabía si la chica lo había dicho por amabilidad o no pero no le importaba, Ginny Weasley era bienvenida a Harry Potter si lo quería, ella acababa de perder a Tom y ya nada le importaba.

Llegó a la Mansión que Tom había reconstruido sólo para ella, nadie la encontraría ahí, podía quedarse en la Mansión el resto de su vida y nadie lograría hallarla, podía encerrarse en la habitación que solía compartir con Tom y pretender que nada había cambiado, podía sentarse en su diván favorito con la capa de Tom acariciando su piel y pretender que nada había terminado…

Excepto que nada era igual y todo había terminado.

.

.

.

Epílogo

La cicatriz en el corazón de Hermione no había dejado de doler en los últimos diecinueve años y la ausencia de Tom era cada día un poco más insportable. Nada estaba bien.

Diecinueve años de búsqueda, investigación y experimentos.

Había penetrado en todos los campos de la magia que existían, había investigado las teorías más absurdas, había intentado viajar en el tiempo, había intentado usar la piedra de la muerte, había inventado miles de embrujos oscuros, hechizos blancos, había estudiado el necronomicón, incluso había recurrido a la ciencia muggle.

Todo en un intento por recobrar lo que había perdido, a pesar de todo, Tom Ryddle nunca se había dado por vencido, contra toda razón y probabilidad, Tom había luchado hasta el final… Hermione no podía hacer menos.

Y al final, había encontrado la respuesta en el libro menos pensado, _Tradición Amorosa en el Mundo Mágico_, Tom se iba a morir de un infarto en cuanto resucitara y se diera cuenta de que fue un hechizo de amor el que lo devolvió a la vida.

El ritual había requerido meses de preparación, ahora estaba lista para llevar a cabo el último paso, iba a cerrar los ojos, recitaría el encantamiento, y al abrir los ojos se encontraría con un par de ojos rojos parpadeando.

¿Cuántos segundos hacen una eternidad?

Ninguno, uno, los que sean, los que haya.

No importa porque cuando no estás el tiempo se detiene

Y cuando estás los segundos se hacen eternos,

se alargan como horas y valen por vidas completas.

¿Cuántas cinceladas para perfeccionar a Galatea?

No alcanzan.

¿Cuántas almas para salvar a Pigmalión?

Espero que una sola porque es todo lo que tengo.

Soy dolor

Soy esperanza

Soy sufrimiento

Soy Galatea

Con brazos abiertos y alma palpitante.

Y eres Pigmalión.

Sólo por un segundo más.

Un segundo de los eternos.

--------------------

-------------

--------

---

-

Notas.

Ya deben estar hartas de que todas mis historias Hr/T contengan elementos de mitología griega, honestamente no sé porque me salen así, no me lo propongo, lo juro, comienzo a escribir la idea y a mitad de la historia me doy cuenta de que hay cierta analogía con algún mito, y después, sin poder resistirme, procedo a explotar la analogía por todo lo que da.

Un día de estos las voy a sorprender con un leitmotiv distinto, van a ver.


End file.
